


Hero

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [10]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghwa finally visits Kyungtak's apartment and Kyungtak's roommate is a weirdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue spitting out these drabbles like no tomorrow. you cant stop me (i love them ok ;;)

Jonghwa's hands were sweaty as he raised a hand to knock on Kyungtak's door. He'd never visited Kyungtak's apartment and this was the first time. He would probably get to meet Kyungtak's roommate too.   
  
He took a deep breath before finally mustering the courage to knock on the door. It was quiet and Jonghwa could hear his own heart beat in his ears. Why was he nervous? He shouldn't be nervous. But what if this was the wrong apartment? Or what if he was too early? Or too late? Or-  
  
Jonghwa didn't get more time to think about that, because the door was opened and a blue haired peeked out. "Oh," he said, his mouth full off food and Jonghwa just stared. "Hi," the guy continued and Jonghwa still stared. "You must be Kyungtak's boyfriend," he said and proceeded to chew and swallow his food as he took a step back, inviting Jonghwa into the apartment. "I'm Daewon, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Jonghwa," Jonghwa said, rather awkwardly and just stood in the hall as Daewon eyed him from head to toe.   
  
"I can see why Kyungtak is attracted to you," he said and Jonghwa could feel his face heating up. Who was this weirdo?  
  
"Daewon please leave," Kyungtak appeared like a knight in shining armor, frowning at Daewon. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I just said that I understand why you're so attracted to him, he's a handsome guy and I mean he's doing sports too so," Daewon shrugged and Jonghwa could feel his face burning.   
  
"Yes he's very hot but he's taken so shoo Daewon go get your own boyfriend," Kyungtak hissed at Daewon who just stuck out his tongue before leaving. Hearing Kyungtak say the word 'boyfriend' made Jonghwa's heart flop and it made everything seem so real. They were actually boyfriends. "I'm sorry for Daewon," Kyungtak said. Jonghwa just swallowed and shook his head, trying to seem at least a bit less embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay," he said but his voice came out a bit strangled and Kyungtak chuckled.  
  
"You're cute," he commented and Jonghwa's ears only grew hotter. "Take of your shoes and I'll show you around."  
  
Jonghwa nodded, quickly taking off his shoes and placed his coat on the coat hanger before following Kyungtak. Kyungtak gently grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together before showing him around the apartment.  
  
The apartment Kyungtak and Daewon lived in was nice, way nicer than Jonghwa and Jun's shabby place. Their kitchen was a lot bigger but messier than their, from what Jonghwa could tell. He actually didn't get a good look at the kitchen because Kyungtak had quickly pulled him away, because Daewon had been sitting on the counter with his mouth full of potato chips.   
  
"I'm really sorry for Daewon," Kyungtak said as they reached what Jonghwa assumed was Kyungtak's room. "He has a bit of trouble with social interactions, I'll try and train him," he continued, pushing the door open and Jonghwa could hear Daewon yell something incoherent. "I promise he'll stay away from here next time you come over."  
  
Next time. Jonghwa's heart did a little back flip. Kyungtak wanted it to be a next time.   
  
"Here's my room," Kyungtak said and Jonghwa looked around the room. It was very... Kyungtak. Warm and soft colors, a big and cozy looking bed and a keyboard and a guitar in the corner of the room.   
  
"You play guitar?" Jonghwa asked and Kyungtak shrugged.  
  
"I've been trying to learn," he said, smiling and pointed at the guitar. "That is Jaeho's, he's been trying to teach me but it's going very slowly."  
  
Jonghwa nodded.   
  
"Can I..." he trailed off, licking his lips and Kyungtak tilted his head, curious look in his eyes. "Can I hear a little?"  
  
"Of course," Kyungtak grinned, letting go of Jonghwa's hand to get the guitar. "Sit on the bed and I'll show you."  
  
Jonghwa nodded again, sitting down on Kyungtak's bed and looked around the room. It was really nice and Jonghwa wouldn't have anything against staying over someti- wait a minute. He shook his head a little. No, he shouldn't move too quickly. Calm down.  
  
"Jaeho taught me how to play Lay me down," Kyungtak said as he sat down beside Jonghwa. "I'm not sure I remember the chords though."  
  
"I'm sure it's fine," Jonghwa said, smiling brightly at Kyungtak. Kyungtak began to play and he played awfully well for someone who said he didn't know much. Jonghwa was just about to comment on how nice it sounded when music suddenly started blaring from the living room.  
  
"Oh for fu-" Kyungtak stopped playing and slapped a hand on his forehead. "I have the worst roommate, I am so sorry I will throw him out I swear to-" Jonghwa just laughed, the bubble of nervousness finally bursting and he gently grabbed Kyungtak's wrist.  
  
"It's okay," he assured Kyungtak. "He seems like a funny guy."  
  
"He is but," Kyungtak sighed, but Jonghwa could see a smile tug at his lips. "He's been listening to this rookie group lately I think they're called-"  
  
Kyungtak stopped abruptly when Daewon started scream sing along to the song.  
  
"Yeah, 'I can be your hero'," Kyungtak rolled his eyes. "They're called Monsta X if I'm not wrong. I think I need to confiscate his albums," he said and stood up to return the guitar to its place in the corner.   
  
Jonghwa hummed, smiling a little and fiddled with his fingers. Kyungtak sat down beside Jonghwa again, grabbing his hand and Jonghwa looked up. Kyungtak brought his other hand up to cup Jonghwa's jaw and leaned closer to press his lips against Jonghwa's.  
  
"Is this okay?" he asked when they parted, his forehead resting against Jonghwa's, eyes staring into Jonghwa's and breathes mingling.  
  
Jonghwa's heart felt like it would burst out of his ribcage and he nodded. Yes. This was more than okay.


End file.
